Jack O'Lantern (Steven Mark Levins, Watcher Datafile)
For alternate Datafile see Civil War, PG: CW105 JACK O’LANTERN Steven Mark Levins secret Steven Mark Levins was born in the historically haunted town of Sleepy Hollow, Illinois. After learning of the Annulment of the supervillain named Jack O'Lantern (Jason Macendale), Levins made the journey to New York and became the new Jack O' Lantern. He became recruited by the Red Skull into his Skeleton Crew. It was during Jack's time as a Skeleton Crew member that he fought many heroes including Spider-Man, Captain America, Alpha Flight and The Falcon just to name a few. Jack O' Lantern was hired by many organisations and individuals, either as a body guard, a smuggler or an assassin. He also worked as an enforcer of the gangster The Golem and in this capacity, fought the villain The Hood when he interfered in Golem's machinations. Levins was even hired by the Federal Government to capture or kill Spider-Man as part of the Super-Human registration movement. Levins cornered the wall-crawler in the sewers of New York only to be killed by the Punisher. After dying, Levins was taken back to his home town of Sleepy Hollow to be buried. After Levins was committed to the earth one of the 666 shards of Lucifer's soul possessed the deceased Villain and revived him to wreak havoc among the citizens of Sleepy Hollow. The undead Levins did battle with Ghost Rider on more then one occasion. Levins can transform to Jack O'Lantern any time at night or if he's really angry. As the Jack O'Lantern, Steve Levins is superhumanly strong and capable of lifting about 5 tons. The mystical energy that empowers Jack O'Lantern prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him supernatural stamina. His body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury.Jack O'Lantern possesses the ability to generate and project fire at will. Once Jack O'Lantern has established eye contact with somebody, if he screams, the person he is looking at chokes to death. Levins still utilizes some of the gear used by his forerunner Macendale, as well as a re-engineered Goblin Glider. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Former Career Criminal, Mephisto’s Bounty Hunter, Undead Terrorist Power Sets DEMONIC TRANSFORMATION Fire Control D8, Hellfire Blast D8, Necromancy D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to ignore any stress, trauma, or complications from aging, fatigue, disease, poison, or fire-based attacks. SFX: Penance Scream. When inflicting emotional stress against a single target add a D6 and step back the highest die in your pool. Step up your effect die, and keep an additional effect die creating a “Choking" complication on the target. SFX: Regeneration. Spend a die from the doom pool to recover equal-sized physical stress, or step back physical trauma. SFX: Soul Siphon. After inflicting stress with a Demonic Transformation power in an attack action, spend a doom die to create a Demonic Transformation stunt equal to the stress inflicted or step up a Demonic Transformation power until used in an action. Limit: Demonic Pact. If a pool includes an Demonic Transformation power, both 1s and 2s on those dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Limit: Soul Shard of Lucifer. Step up any stress taken from holy relics and divine powers to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. HALLOWEEN-THEMED ARSENAL Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Gas Gloves. When inflicting an Anesthetic, Hallucinogenic, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Goblin Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Goblin Glider stunt. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Halloween-Themed Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Tinkerer’s Tech. Change a Halloween-Themed Arsenal power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover power. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Thunderbolts Category:Skeleton Crew Category:Halloween Parade